Retour en arrière
by Lb1n
Summary: Après avoir passé la nuit chez son ancienne ombre, Aomine se réveil avec deux ans de moins et aucun souvenir des deux dernières années. Kuroko va alors le confier à Kagami le temps qu'il trouve une solution avec Momoi. Comment va alors se passer cette rencontre entre Kagami et Aomine de Teiko ?
1. Chapter 1

_Salut salut :)_

 _Ceci est un OS que je publirai en deux ou trois parties. C'est un petit délire qui met venu en regardant le denier épisode de la saison 2 de KNB hier soir. L'histoire ne sera pas aussi travaillé que "Suis moi je te fuis..." au niveau des rebondissements et du suspense. Ce sera plutôt court et simple._

 _En tout cas j'espère que ce début vous plaira et que vous me donnerez vos avis._

 _Sur ce je vous souhaite une ( courte ) bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Retour en arrière - partie 1

 **"Ça fait bizarre de revenir ici. J'crois que ça doit bien faire deux ans que je n'ai pas remis les pieds dans ta chambre Tetsu."**

Aomine était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre du dit Tetsu et observait la pièce avec attention comme si il la découvrait pour la première fois. Il y avait un lit une place, un grand placard, un bureau avec un ordinateur portable, une petite télé écran plat et deux ou trois ballons de basket dans un coin. Cependant, ce qui attira l'attention du joueur de Tôô fut une photo qui ce trouvait sur la table de chevet du passeur. Une photo sur laquelle le shooter se reconnu.

 **"Oi Tetsu ! je savais pas que tu avais gardé ça. "**

Kuroko qui était en train de chercher dans son placard une serviette neuve à préter à l'as de Tôô se retourna brusquement à l'entente de la voix de son ancienne lumière et s'approcha de lui, la fameuse serviette à la main.

 **"Ah tu parles de la photo qu'on a pris ensemble à Teiko."**

 **"Ouais."**

 **"Ben je l'ai gardé en temps que souvenir. À cette époque tu etais beaucoup plus extraverti, amical et honnête face à tes sentiments Aomine-kun."**

 **"Comment ça j'etais plus honnête face à mes sentiments Tetsu ?"**

 **"Ben tu n'hésitais pas à faire des compliments aux gens quand tu voyais qu'ils avaient du potentiel dans un domaine et tu n'avais pas honte de dire à tes amis que tu les appréciaient quand tu en s'entais l'envie."**

Aomine détourna la tête et se gratta la nuque après avoir entendu les quelques paroles de son ami.

 **"Ouais, mais bon, j'avais quatorze ans à cette époque. Je n'étais pas encore le monstre que je suis aujourd'hui sur le parquet. Avant quand je jouais, je m'éclatais parce que les joueurs que j'affrontais se donnaient à fond et j'etais d'autant plus fière de moi quand je les battais. Mais maintenant les joueurs se braquent rien qu'a l'entente de mon nom et ils me laissent carrément le champ libre... ça fait chier."**

 **"Mais aujourd'hui tu as trouvé un adversaire qui se donne à fond et qui ne renonce pas face à ton potentiel Aomine-kun."**

Il y a quelques jours Seirin avait affronté Tôô lors de l'inter lycée qui oppose les meilleurs clubs de basket du japon et le dénouement du match fut comme un coup de massue pour la jeune équipe de Seirin dont le manque d'expérience c'était cruellement fait ressentir face à une équipe aux individualités fortes et qui possède un as au potentiel époustouflant. Aomine les avaient à lui tout seul tout bonnement rétamé et Kuroko tout comme le reste de son équipe n'avaient pas pu répliquer face au talent pure du numéro 5 de Tôô.

 **"Si tu parles de Bakagami et bien sache Tetsu que ta nouvelle lumière ne vaux pas un clou face à moi, car le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi même."**

 **"Pour l'instant"** , ajouta le plus petit tout en lui tendant la serviette.

 **"Merci Tetsu. Je prend une douche vite fait et j'arrive"** , dit Aomine en posant son sac dans lequel se trouvait quelques affaires avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

 **"Ne vide pas toute l'eau chaude Aomine-kun !"**

 **"Ouais ouais"** , répondit Aomine tout en disparaissant dans le couloir.

À son retour Kuroko lui avait installé un matelas au sol avec un coussin et une couette et après que le passeur ait finit de prendre sa douche ils avaient fait une partie de jeux vidéo et avaient fini par discuter de la génération miracle et de l'époque Teiko avant de s'écrouler de fatigue chacun dans leur lit respectif.

 **"Tu sais Aomine-kun, parfois je souhaiterais que tu ais de nouveau quatorze ans "** dit Kuroko à voix basse tout en étant à moitié endormis.

 **"Pour être honnête, moi aussi Tetsu"** , lui répondit un Aomine nostalgique.

* * *

Il était 5h30 et le joueur fantôme était déjà debout réveillé par une soudaine soif. Il décida donc d'aller se prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas écraser Aomine en sortant de la pièce et de ne surtout pas réveiller ses parents en se rendant dans la salle à manger.

Après avoir pris son verre d'eau Kuroko retourna dans sa chambre mais cette fois ci ayant oublié la présence du bronzé il trébucha sur son ami et s'écroula sur lui. Sentant alors un poids sur son dos, l'ancienne lumière de Kuroko s'agita brusquement faisant glisser kuroko par terre et sorti aussitôt la tête de sous sa couette.

 **"Oi ! C'était quoi ça ?!"** , s'écria Aomine très surpris par ce réveil mouvementé.

 **"Désole Aomine-kun, j'avais oublié que tu étais là alors je t'ai marché dessus"** , répondit le passeur tout en se relevant.

 **"Tetsu ?!... Hey mais on est chez toi là !"**

Aomine se releva et fixa quelques instants son ami au cheveux turquoise qui le toisait tout autant.

 **"Wouah Tetsu ! Comment ta grandi !"**

 **"Ao... mine... kun ?"**

 **"Tu as bien du prendre dix centimètres c'est un truc de fou ! Tu fais presque ma taille et tes cheveux son un peu plus long aussi et tes plus musclé... et ta l'aire plus vieux aussi... c'est... c'est super bizarre."**

Le garçon au cheveux bleu foncé fit un pas en arrière, troublé. Pourquoi est-ce que son ombre semblait aussi différent ? et comment s'était-il retrouvé dans la chambre du turquoise ? Toute cette situation était bizarre et Aomine commençait à réellement prendre peur. Cependant, le garçon en face ne lui ne se trouvait pas en état de répondre à ses interrogations car il se trouvait dans la même incompréhension.

 **"Dit moi Aomine-kun, qu'elle age as tu ? "**

 **"Ben quatorze ans comme toi. C'est quoi cette question Tetsu ?"**

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux choqué. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Aomine avait quatorze ans... Aomine avait quatorze ans alors qu'il y a quelques heures il en avait seize.

Le joueur fantôme se retourna et prit la photo se trouvant sur sa table de chevet puis la montra à Aomine.

 **"Tu reconnais cette photo Aomine-kun ?"**

 **"Bien sur que je là reconnait. C'est la photo qu'on a pris il y a deux jours."**

 **"Non Aomine-kun... C'est la photo qu'on a pris il y a deux ans."**

 **"Q-Quoi ?"**

Aomine recula à nouveau et fronça les sourcils avant de poursuivre.

 **"Si c'est une blague Tetsu arrête toute suite parce que tu commences vraiment à me faire flipper."**

 **"Moi aussi j'aurais aimé que ce soit une blague Aomine-kun."**

 **"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe au juste Tetsu ? Je suis complètement perdu là."**

Kuroko alla fouiller dans une pile de magazine se trouvant sur son bureau et en ramena deux à Aomine.

 **"Regarde Aomine-kun là c'est la photo qui a été prise quand nous avons gagné l'inter collège avec la génération miracle l'année dernière."**

Aomine n'en croyais pas ses yeux. C'était bien lui qui tenait le trophée de la compétition qu'il rêvait de reporter ?

 **"Mais... mais on n'a pas encore gagné Tetsu ?"**

Kuroko ne répondit pas et se contenta de tendre le deuxième magazine à son ami.

 **"Là Aomine-kun c'est toi et ta nouvelle équipe Tôô après vôtre victoire contre mon équipe Seirin à l'inter lycée il y à environ une semaine."**

Aomine était bouche bée et se contentait de fixer la photo stupéfait.

 **"Ce grand gars baraqué c'est... c'est moi ? "**

 **"Oui Aomine-kun c'est toi."**

 **"Je... je suis au lycée ? "**

 **"Oui tu es à Tôô Gakuen avec Momoi-san."**

 **"Ouais elle est à côté de moi je la reconnait."**

Le regard apeuré d'Aomine s'était décrispé et il semblait se détendre au fur et à mesure.

 **"Qu'est-ce qui met arrivé Tetsu ?"**

Aomine fixait son ami en espérant que ce dernier lui donne une réponse rassurante.

 **"Hier soir j'ai dit que j'aurai voulu que tu ais de nouveau quatorze ans et tu as répondu que toi aussi c'est peut-être ça qui ta transformé."**

 **"C'était un soir de pleine lune ?"**

 **"Maintenant que tu le dis, oui s'en était une et ma grand mère me dit toujours que si on fait un souhait à minuit précise un soir de pleine lune il se réalise... Je ne suis pas du genre à croire à ce genre de chose, mais pour l'instant c'est nôtre seule explication. "**

" **Et comment on va faire pour tes parents ? Si le Aomine qu'ils connaissent ressemble à celui de cette photo il seront assez surpris de me voir débarquer."**

 **"Tu as raison. Je vais t'emmener chez un ami alors."**

 **"Quel ami ?"**

 **"Kagami-kun."**

 **"C'est qui lui ?"**

 **"C'est ma nouvelle lumière à Seirin."**

 **"Ta nouvelle lumière ? Et moi j'ai une nouvelle ombre à Tôô ?"**

 **"Non. Tu n'en à pas besoin, tu peux battre une équipe entière à toi tout seule."**

 **"Quoi ? Et mes coéquipiers ne m'aide pas ?"**

 **"C'est plutôt toi qui refuses leurs aides."**

 **"Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?"**

 **"Tu poseras toutes ces questions à Kagami-kun. Pour l'instant essaye de trouver une tenue qui pourrait t'aller dans mon placard et dépêche toi de te changer avant que mes parents ne se réveillent."**

 **"Ok j'me dépêche."**

Aomine alla donc à la recherche d'une tenu plus ou moins à sa taille dans le placard de son désormais ancienne ombre quand il se rappela d'un élément important.

 **"Dit Tetsu est-ce que Kise et moi on sort toujours ensemble ?"**

En effet, il y a deux ans, au temps de Teiko, Aomine avait commencé une relation avec Kise Ryota l'actuel as de Kaijo et leur relation était très fusionnelle. Le bronzé était très amoureux de Kise et réciproquement. A cette époque il avait toujours pensé que le copieur était son âme sœur. Il ne se voyait pas avec un autre que le blond et il était persuadé que leur relation durerait pour toujours alors la réponse qu'allait lui donner son ami était très importante pour lui.

 **"Tu sais Aomine-kun, lors de nôtre dernière année à Teiko, tu as beaucoup changé. Tu es devenus froid et arrogant avec tout le monde, alors progressivement ta relation avec Kise-kun s'est dégradée et vous avez fini par rompre après six mois de relation."**

Aomine sentit son coeur se serrer. Et ceux pour deux raisons. La première etait que sa relation avec Kise s'était terminé avant même qu'il puisse réellement la commencer. Et la deuxième était qu'il avait changé et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il etait devenu froid et arrogant. Rien que le fait de s'imaginer être comme ça un jour le dégoutait.

 **"Il a quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui ?"**

 **"Oui. Kise-kun sort avec son capitaine Kasamatsu-sempai depuis maintenant quelques mois."**

Aomine qui avait enfilé l'uniforme de sport un peu trop grand de Seirin de Kuroko alla récupérer le second magazine que lui avait tendu ce dernier auparavant et se mit à tourner les pages avec application.

 **"Je comprend pourquoi Kise est avec lui. Il est super mignon."**

Aomine s'était arrêté sur une photo de l'équipe de Kaijo sur laquelle on pouvait voir Kise avec un bras autour des épaules d'un garçon plus petit aux grand yeux bleu qui portait le maillot numéro 4.

 **"Kise est vraiment beau à 16 ans."**

Aomine avait comme une pointe de déception dans la voix. Il aurait tellement voulu être celui qui partage la vie de ce beau blond.

 **"Tu devrais arrêté de regarder ça Aomine-kun. Ça ne te fera que plus de mal."**

 **"Tu as raison Tetsu.** "

Aomine referma alors le magazine sur le conseil de son ami avant de poursuivre.

 **"Et sinon j'ai quelqu'un moi ?"**

 **"Non tu es célibataire."**

 **"Et j'ai personne en vu ?"**

 **"Pas que je sache."**

 **"Pourtant sur la photo de mon actuel équipe il y a un grand blond plutôt mignon. T'es sur que je ne sort pas avec lui ?"**

 **"Il s'appel Wakamatsu et vous vous détestez."**

 **"Ah bon ? Avez qui je traîne alors ?"**

 **"Personne. Tu passes les trois quart de ton temps à dormir sur le toit de ton lycée."**

 **"T'es sérieux Tetsu ? J'ai changé à ce point ?"**

 **"Oui beaucoup ... Tu es prêt Aomine-kun ? On va y aller."**

 **"Ouais je suis prêt Tetsu, on peut y aller."**

* * *

Kagami était encore enfouit au chaud dans son lit quand la sonnerie de son appartement retentit. Il était pourtant persuadé d'être samedi matin alors comment se faisait-il qu'on vienne sonner à sa porte si tôt ?

L'as de Seirin décida alors de tout simplement aller voir. Il rassembla donc le peu d'énergie qu'il avait et sans prendre le temps d'enfiler des vêtements il sortit de sa chambre et alla ouvrir en caleçon.

 **"Bonjour Kagami-kun."**

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fous la à 6h un samedi matin Kuroko ?"**

 **"J'ai besoin que tu éberges Aomine-kun le temps que je trouve une solution à son problème."**

 **"Quoi ?! Tu veux que je loge cet enfoiré ! Ya pas moyen !"**

 **"C'est vraiment important Kagami-kun."**

 **"J'en ai rien à foutre des problèmes de ton pote."**

 **"S'il te plait Kagami-kun."**

 **"J'ai dit non !"**

 **"C'est vraiment important."**

 **"Non ! "**

 **"Merci Kagami-kun, je savais que tu serais prêt à m'aider... C'est bon Aomine-kun ! tu peux venir il a accepté !"**

Aomine qui attendait un peu plus bas dans l'escalier, monta aussitôt deux par deux les marches à l'entente du feu vert de son ami, impatient de rencontrer enfin la nouvelle lumière de son ancienne ombre.

 **"C'est donc toi le fameux Kagami, je suis ravie de te rencontrer."**

Aomine fit une brève révérence avant de se pencher pour observer l'appartement caché derrière Kagami.

 **"Wouah c'est ton appart ça ! Il est immense !"**

Kagami était figé sur place. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce petit gars... ce petit gars était Aomine ? Aomine Daiki ? L'as de la génération miracle ? L'as de Tôô ? Ce petit gars qui semblait être tout droit sortit du collège était son rival arrogant, flemmard et pervers ? Kagami devait définitivement être en train de rêver.

 **"Tetsu t'es sur que ton pote va bien ? il fait une tête bizarre."**

Ouais il rêvait, et pas qu'un peu.

* * *

Fin de la partie 1

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et si vous avez envie de connaître la suite manifestez vous dans vos reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

Important 

Désolé ceci n'est pas la suite tant attendu de cette fiction mais un petit message pour vous demander si vous m'autorisez à faire quelques modifications dans l'histoire. En gros je souhaiterai que pour la suite tous les membres de la générations miracles retourne également en arrière. Ainsi on verrait chaque membres de la génération miracle à 14 ans dans leur équipe respective.

Si cela vous conviens ou non laisser une review pour donner vôtre avis merci :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut salut :) Premièrement je tenait à dire un grand merci à : **Sei4, Grwn,**_ _ **Guest, Luffythebest, Balaine3598, Anchan-no-yaoi, Laura-067, Inconnu, Nemessias, Yoshiyo2000, Besouten, Grimmy et Climoushh , Croque-mots, Konan-Kami, Sarahiko Takumi, xKaRiineXx, Gens et Aislingra** pour vos review au premier chapitre et pour avoir donné vos avis à mon petit message. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à autant de soutient et d'enthousiasme sur cette fiction qui était à la base juste un petit coup de tête qui m'était venu comme ça :p_

 _Au début j'étais très enthousiaste tout comme vous concernant cette histoire mais par la suite j'ai trouvé qu'il y avait quelque chose qui manquait alors j'ai voulu inclure plus de personnages parce que je me sens beaucoup plus à l'aise quand je passe d'une scène à une autre et j'ai également changé la narration pour une narration à la première personne. Je sais que ces changements vont déplaire à certains ( peut-être même à la majorité d'entre vous ) car ils seront déçus parce que cette fiction ne sera plus vraiment celle qu'il on aimé au départ et bien évidemment je comprendrai parfaitement la réaction de ces derniers._

 _Je sais que vous attendez avec impatient la réaction de kagami mais je suis vraiiiiiment désolé car il ne sera pas présent dans cette partie. La fiction reste un Aokaga ou KagaAo mais j'inclurai d'autres pairings : Mido x Takao / Kise x Kasa / Murasakibara X Himuro / Akashi x Eikichi ( et c'est à ce moment que 100% des lecteurs quitte la page ou me maudisse pour avoir mit "Le sublime Akashi Seijuro" avec ... eu Nebuya quoi. Personnellement j'adore ce pairing alors j'étais obligé de le mettre désolé._

 _Ce Chapitre 2 et un peu court mais je l'ai écrit vite fait pour que vous ayez quelque chose vite surtout après ce long moi d'attente si ce n'est plus. Je posterais dorénavant tous les deux jours si l'inspiration et présente mais au moins une ou deux fois par semaines et le prochain poste sera plus long et Kagami sera présent avec Kuroko et Aomine et Momoi et tous le monde en faite._

 _Bon voilà vous allez pouvoir enfin commencer la lecture. Le point de vu peut passer d'une personne à une autre sans que je ne le précise donc si vous ne savais pas qui parle vos aller vite vous en rendre compte normalement. Pour ceux qui lise "Suis moi je te fuis..." les changements que j'ai apporté ne vous choqueront pas trop car ce sera exactement le même style d'écriture, en gros mon style d'écriture quoi._

 _Je vous souhaite à présent une bonne lecture ou en tous cas à la seule personne encore présente malgré le Akashi x Eikichi et laissé moi vos avis :)_

* * *

Retour en arrière - Chapitre 2 partie 1

 **"Oh non il est déjà 7h20 ! Il ne me reste plus que 40 minutes avant que les cours ne commencent ! Je suis dans la merde ! Daikicchi va être fou de rage si je ne le rejoins pas au coin de la rue dans 20 minutes !"**

Après mon reveil mouvementé je sors de mon lit en quatrième vitesse et vu l'heure qu'il est je décide de ne pas perdre plus de temps pour prendre mon petit déjeuner et décide donc d'enfiler directement mon uniforme, préparer mon sac de sport et filer vite fait me débarbouiller dans la salle de bain.

J'ouvre donc mon armoire et cherche très rapidement du regard mon uniforme mais étonnement je ne le vois nul part et je me rend très vite compte que je ne vois aucune de mes tenus habituelles non plus. C'est très étrange, c'est comme si j'avais refais toute ma garde robe.

Ne voulant pas perdre plus de temps, je décide de ne pas me préoccuper de mes vêtements maintenant et préfère aller à la recherche de ce fameux uniforme. Je ferme donc mon placard et me dirige vers la porte de ma chambre pour commencer ma recherche dans le reste de la maison. Cependant, je fus stopper net dans ma lancé quand mon regard se posa sur un étonnant maillot de basket poser sur le dossier de la chaise de mon bureau.

Le maillot en question et un maillot de basket, mais pas n'importe lequel. C'est celui de Kaijo. Le lycée dans lequel je rêve d'entrer depuis que j'ai vu jouer leur équipe il y a quelques mois. Leur niveau était assez impressionnant et leur capitaine dégageait tellement de charisme que je me suis promis de faire tout mon possible pour y entrer quand je quitterai le collège dans 2 ans. Je me souviens que je m'imaginais porter moi aussi ce maillot bleu foncé, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi il y en a un dans ma chambre en ce moment même.

Je m'approche donc de mon bureau et viens me saisir du maillot en question.

 **"Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un maillot de Kaijo dans ma chambre ?"**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste aujourd'hui ? Déjà je me réveil en retard, ensuite je ne retrouve plus mon uniforme car mes vêtements semblent avoir été remplacés par des nouveaux et pour finir je trouve un maillot de Kaijo sur le dossier de ma chaise.

Soudainement un bruit me sort de mes pensées. Une musique assez bruyante. Un peu comme une sonnerie de téléphone... Une sonnerie de téléphone ? Ça doit surement être Daikicchi !

Très rapidement, je balaye ma chambre du regard et je repère assez vite un téléphone portable sur la table de chevet. Immédiatement je me jette sur l'appareil et m'empresse de répondre sans même prendre le temps de lire le nom qui s'affiche sur l'écran.

 **"Allô !"**

 **"Allô ! qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Il est 7h45 et je te rappel que le lycée ferme dans vingt minutes ! Si tu te ramènes pas dans cinq minutes je me tire ! On n'est pas tous en première année, moi j'ai pour objectif l'université je te rappel alors ta intérêt à rappliquer vite fait ou je double voir triple ton entrainement ! "**

 **"Excusez moi, mais vous avez du vous tromper de numéro."**

 **"Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? On n'a pas le temps de s'amuser là, alors arrêté ton cirque et magne toi !"**

 **"Mais je suis sèrieu ! Moi je suis au collège pas au lycée alors vous vous êtes trompé de numéro mais ce n'est pas grave... au revoir."**

J'entreprend donc de raccrocher quand l'inconnu au bout du fil tente de me retenir.

 **"Attend ! Attend ! Ce n'est pas Kise à l'appareil ?"**

Hein ? Mais comment est-ce que ce garçon connait mon nom ?

 **"Oui c'est bien Kise... mais excusez moi, on se connait ?"**

 **"C'est Kasamatsu."**

 **"Kasamatsu ? Désolé je ne vois pas."**

 **"Arrête ça Kise et ramène tes fesses !"**

 **"Désolé mais je ne suis pas le bon Kise visiblement."**

 **"Tu es bien Kise Ryota le blond aux yeux noisette, prodige du basket et ancien membre de la génération miracle ?"**

Quoi ? Mais comment ce fait-il que ce Kasamatsu dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler me connaisse visiblement assez bien ?... Et pourquoi dit-il que je suis un ancien membre de la génération miracle alors que je n'ai même pas encore quitté Teiko ?

 **"Comment ça l'ancien membre de le génération miracle ?"**

 **"Ben c'est peut-être parce que tu joues dans mon équipe crétin !"**

 **"Ton équipe ? Quelle équipe? "**

 **"Kaijo bien sûr... Bon si tu as fini ton petit jeu de l'amnésique j'aimerai bien allez enfin en cours et j'y vais sans toi. Allez à plus."**

 **"Attend ! "**

Cette fois si c'est moi qui tente de le retenir.

 **"Tu es du lycée Kaijo ?"**

 **"C'est bon Kise je vais raccrocher maintenant parce que là ton petit jeu ne me fais plus rigoler."**

 **"Tu es le Kasamatsu de l'équipe de Kaijo ?! Kasamatsu Yukio ?! Le capitaine ?! Le vrai ?! "**

 **"Au revoir."**

 **"Attend ! Je t'adore, je suis aller voir ton match du mois dernier contre Yosen et j'ai acheté presque tous les magazines de sport qui ont parlé de toi ! J'ai même celui qui est sorti** **hier !"**

Tout en lui parlant je me suis mis à la recherche de ce fameux magazine parmi le tas d'autres se trouvant sur mon bureau quand mon regard s'arrêta sur la couverture de l'un d'entre eu.

 **"Hein ? C'est quoi ce binz !... Ce mec... Ce mec c'est... c'est moi ?"**

Sur la couverture d'un des magazines il y a une photo de l'équipe de Kaijo et au centre à côté de Kasamatsu il y a un grand blond aux yeux noisettes et étrangement il ressemble à... à moi.

* * *

 _Driiiiiing ! Driiiiiiing !_

Bon sang ! Qui est-ce qui peu bien venir sonner chez moi si tôt ? Pour une fois que je commence les cours à neuf heures j'aurai apprécié pouvoir profiter d'une heure de sommeil supplémentaire.

 _Driiiiing ! Driiiiing !_

La personne à l'origine de ce bruit semble visiblement très impatiente, ça doit surement être quelque chose d'important. Je décide donc de sortir de mon lit du pied droit bien évidemment car je ne vais tout de même pas commencer ma journée du pied gauche à cause de la précipitation et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

Je décent les escaliers tout en me frottant les yeux, le sommeil ne m'ayant pas tout à fais quitté et j'arrive enfin face à la porte que je m'empresse d'ouvrir après que la sonnerie ait retentit une fois de plus.

Un jeune garçon brun au yeux gris me fait face et me regard d'une façon plutôt bizarre. Son regard semble être partagé entre la peur et la surprise et de mon côté il y a plutôt de l'incompréhension.

 **"Shi... Shin-chan ?... C'est...C'est... toi ?"**

Son ton semble apeuré et il devient soudainement de plus en plus pâle. On peut dire qu'il y a vraiment des gens bizzare dans ce quartier.

 **"Je peux vous aidez peut-être ? Vous êtes venu voir quelqu'un ?"**

 **"O-Oui...toi."**

 **"Moi ? "**

Aujourd'hui je me suis levé étonnamment tôt alors j'ai pris le temps de bien me coiffer et de me parfumer en espérant enfin séduire Shin-chan pour qui j'ai un coup de cœur depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré. Alors je suis venu l'attendre devant chez lui avec dix minutes d'avance mais bizarrement j'avais beau l'attendre il ne sortait toujours pas de chez lui, alors je me suis dit que son réveil n'avait peut-être pas sonné et j'ai décidé de sonner à sa porte. Néanmoins, en faisant ça je n'aurais jamais mais alors au grand jamais imaginé voir ce que je suis en train de voir à l'instant même.

Shin-chan... Shin-chan est tout petit. Enfin il fait quasiment ma taille mais par rapport à avant il est vraiment petit. Ses yeux sont plus grand aussi et il a également l'air plus jeune... C'est... c'est bizarre... Vraiment bizarre.

 **"Shin-chan pourquoi tu ressembles à un collégien ?"**

 **"C'est peut-être parce je suis au collège nanodayo... et qui êtes vous au juste ? Je ne pense pas que nous soyons amis, alors j'aimerai que vous évitiez de m'appeler aussi familièrement."**

Quoi ? Shin-chan est au collège ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Et pourquoi il semble ne pas me reconnaître ?

 **"Tu te souviens de moi Shin-chan ? Je suis Takao ? Ou Bakao comme tu aimes m'appeler."**

 **"Non je ne vois pas désolé."**

 **"Mais je suis ton meilleur ami pourtant et également ton ombre."**

Ce garçon commence vraiment à délirer. D'abord il sonne chez des inconnu à huit heures du matin, ensuite il m'appelle Shin-chan et maintenant il prétend être mon ami. C'est vraiment n'importe qui.

Je baisse soudainement le regard et reconnais très vite l'uniforme noir de ce Takao. C'est la tenu que porte les élèves du lycée Shutoku. Ce lycée assez bien réputé pour la qualité de son enseignement, le niveau scolaire de ses élèves et bien sûr son équipe de basket. C'est le lycée dans lequel j'espère faire mon entrée après avoir quitté Teiko, mais maintenant que je vois qu'il renferme également des fous je pense orienter mon choix vers un n'autre établissement.

 **"Je n'ai pas de meilleur ami et la seul personne qui se considère comme une ombre c'est Kuroko alors si vous êtes la pour me faire une blague sachez que j'ai mieux à faire alors au revoir."**

J'entreprend de retourner chez moi et plus précisément dans mon lit quand le fou reprend soudainement son discours.

 **"Tu es Midorima Shintaro, tu as 16 ans et tu es un élève du lycée Shutoku. Tu es très superstitieux et tu regardes d'ailleurs tous les matins l'horoscope d'Oha Asa pour savoir si les cancer passeront une bonne journée et connaître ton objet du jour pour ensuite l'acheter. Tu te bandes les doigts de la main gauche en dehors des matchs pour les protéger. Tu ne rates jamais un de tes tires à trois points et tu ne perds jamais à pierre, papier, ciseaux alors c'est toujours moi qui conduit le pousse pousse pour aller au lycée et pour te ramener chez toi... Ah et regard ! j'ai même une photo de toi et moi. Je l'ai prise la semaine dernière. Tu es un peu en colère dessus mais tu es quand meme mignon."**

Takao sort alors son téléphone portable de sa poche et braque l'écran face à moi. Au début je ne prend pas vraiment conscience de l'image qui se trouve sous mes yeux quand soudainement mon coeur manque un battement sous l'effet de la surprise.

 **"Attend ce garçon c'est... c'est moi ?"**

* * *

 _Voilà c'était un avant goût de la nouvelle version ;)_

 _Je sais que c'est très différent mais j'espère quand même que ça vous à plus. Comme je vous l'ai dit la suite sera plus longue et tout le monde sera présent._

 _Laissez moi une petite review n'hésitez pas :)_


End file.
